


Sunset on the Assawoman

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jack and Ennis accidentally meet thousands of miles from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset on the Assawoman

Jack staggered out of the back of the restaurant and onto the short fishing pier. A boat was loading passengers for an after dinner cruise. He pulled out a cigarette and spit into the water, glad for the silence.

When he'd left Lureen-- and Randall-- to buy a Harley and take a cross-country trip with Mel it'd seemed like a hell of an idea. Jack'd felt like he was finally living for once, and Mel was a good conversationalist and gave great head. Too bad Jack got tired of the conversation so quickly.

And no amount of riding Harleys could erase the need for horseback from Jack's loins. He'd thought he could this way, a little fun on the open road to rewrite bad memories, but all he wanted was to steer his bike back west. Mel was on his every nerve. Dammit. And it'd cost all his savings, too. He'd been saving for... well, it didn't matter what he'd been saving for. He'd spent it now.

"Mr. del Mar, I think you're making a good decision," a voice boomed behind Jack.

"Mmmhmm."

Jack spun and instantaneously locked eyes with the tall, quiet cowboy standing behind a couple jolly-looking business men. Jack thought he must look a fool sight in his riding leathers, and Ennis's jaw was echoing that sentiment, but at least Jack knew he'd been spotted.

"You say you never been out on the ocean?" one of the businessmen asked.

Ennis shook his head stiffly.

"Then you're in for a treat."

Ennis nodded. "You all, uh, go on ahead. I'm gonna take a smoke out here and join you in a minute."

"Alright. But I mean it. Those ponies are gonna add a lot of hardiness to your boss's herd."

Ennis waited for the men to wander out of hearing before he turned towards Jack.

"Herd," Jack asked?

"Buyin' some wild ponies to add to our stock."

"No kidding. Didn't expect to see you out here."

"What're you doin' in that get-up."

Jack stood up taller, expecting he might have to defend himself. "Bought a bike."

"That so?"

"It's so."

"Then I expect you can meet me at the Safari motel." Ennis stepped past Jack and onto the pier to board the boat, the _Ocean Princess II_.

Jack smiled from ear to ear and wandered towards the parking lot, leaving Mel inside to pay the bill. Who gave a damn? Jack already had plans to make his way back across the country with Ennis in his bitch seat.


End file.
